russelfandomcom-20200213-history
VIVA Channel Partners with FICTAP, Brings Star Power to 14th International Cable Congress
May 1, 2013 The Federation of International Cable TV and Telecommunication Association of the Philippines (FICTAP) held its 14th International Cable Congress and Exhibit at the historic Manila Hotel last March 7 and 8, 2013. The annual event is a much-anticipated annual gathering of cable owners and operators from all around the country. This year, FICTAP partnered with Viva Communications Inc. and its fresh new channel on pay TV, VIVA CHANNEL, for non-stop entertainment throughout the two-day affair. Sam Pinto at ribbon-cutting ceremony with FICTAP board and special guests It girl Sam Pinto, host of VIVA Channel’s Daily Top 10, joined other special guests in the ceremonial ribbon cutting to open the exhibit. Singing sensation Anja Aguilar, who sang VIVA Channel’s theme song Home of the Stars, kicked off the festivities during the opening lunch with an awe-inspiring performance. Anja Aguilar lunch performance Delegates were then treated to dinner and a full show at the Fellowship Night at the hotel’s grand Maynila Ballroom. VIVA Channel started the show off with a jaw-dropping dance number with upcoming sexy stars Alexis Navarro and Sara Polverini from Pantaxa and Petra Mahalimuyak from Petra’s Panniest, accompanied by ACS dancers. Hosts Jimmy Marquez of Karaokray and Petra Mahalimuyak entertained and engaged the audience the whole night through. Anja Aguilar sang an upbeat version of VIVA Channel’s theme song, with upcoming rap star Pio Balbuena, and wowed the crowd again with powerful song numbers. Anne Curtis – special number Delegates went nostalgic with Gino Padilla, and were treated to the perfect harmony of The CompanY, who also went live and unplugged on VIVA Channel’s Live at Amerasian. Jon Santos of The Jon Santos Show made a grand entrance as Sherap, his parody character of Erap, as requested by the FICTAP board. A special performance by the Annebishowsa, Anne Curtis, ended the night with a bang. Anne Curtis with hosts Jimmy Marquez and Petra Mahalimuyak Before the congress closed, FICTAP delegates were yet again treated to the upbeat song and dance numbers by the gorgeous girl group Eurasia, who brought attendees to their feet yet again while Born to be a Star winner of Season 1 for the balladeer prince is Joshua Cadelina. James Yap of PBA and Michael Jordan of NBA Aside from cable channels, The Kapinoy Network’s top-rating primetime programming block on IBC from 5 p.m. to 12 midnight slot daily, extended 2:30 p.m. to 12 midnight on Saturdays and 10 a.m. to 12 midnight on Sundays. Together with the PBA lead player James Yap and the NBA all-star Michael Jordan, on the state to welcome the new primetime line-up of IBC, including the new sports record-breaking seasons of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) that has now emerged as two of the country’s premier basketball tournament in the country and in the Asia. Also, adding the new cartoons for kids on IBC called Viva Kids featuring Sofia the First, Monsuno, Pop Pixie, Winx Club, Grossology, Novi Stars, Barbie, Rapunzel: The Series and Maya & Miguel. Meanwhile, hit shows airing on IBC like Drew Arellano’s Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Richard Yap’s The Weakest Link are the two of the top-rating phenomenal primetime game shows in the million-peso prize. Of course, the reality singing show Born to be a Star with a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar for a singing star fans while Anja now joining her co-host are the new twins Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel Urquico with our judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado. Anime fans will definitely surely in Japanese cartoon: Kirarin and Cyborg Kurochan for anime kiddies. The primetime telenovelas and asianovela favorites are Amor Bravio, Shut Up Flower Boy Band and All About My Romance in viewership ratings. FICTAP attendees experienced the Home of the Stars, only with VIVA CHANNEL!